La elite del anime
by ritch-diaz
Summary: SEGUNDO CAPITULO!!!!, Shadow, uno de los sirvientes de Tritón, fue enviado para destruir el broche de Serena, el cual hace que ella se transforme en Sailor moon!!!
1. 01.- Ranma y Serena.

***PROLOGO***  
  
Este es mi primer fan-fic espero que les guste. DÃ©jenme sus reviews, diciÃ©ndome si les gusto o no, si les gusto, dÃ­ganme que le continÃºe, y si no, dÃ­ganme sus razones.  
  
  
  
Bueno, este fanfic comienza en las profundidades de la vÃ­a lÃ¡ctea, en donde los 9 planetas se van a alinear, pero eso no es todo, tambiÃ©n sus lunas se van a alinear, este evento pasa cada 40 millones de aÃ±os y podrÃ¡ ser visto desde JapÃ³n. En el parque PingÃ¼ino van a estar rentando telescopios para que lo puedan ver mejor.  
  
  
  
DespuÃ©s de que Ranma rescata a Akane de el Rey Kirin, jefe de los Siete Dioses Artistas Marciales de la Suerte, en Nekonron, China. DespuÃ©s de eso, Ranma y Akane recibieron la foto de la boda de Lychee y Kirin.  
  
Unos dÃ­as despuÃ©s, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukio, Kuno y Kodachi fueron a ver la alineaciÃ³n de los planetas y sus lunas.  
  
  
  
DespuÃ©s de la batalla de Mecha Freezer y King Kold, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta Bulma Picolo y Goten fueron a ver la alineaciÃ³n de los planetas y sus lunas. En esta Historia llegan Goten y Trunks del futuro, Goten de 16 aÃ±os y Trunks de 17 aÃ±os. Se supone que Goten mata a King Gold cargando todo su poder en su puÃ±o, atravesÃ¡ndolo por el abdomen. Solo entro el brazo, no todo el cuerpo.  
  
  
  
DespuÃ©s de que Lucy, Anais, y Marina regresan de CÃ©firo a Tokio, se fueron a sus casas. El siguiente dÃ­a se organizaron para ir a ver la alineaciÃ³n de los planetas.  
  
  
  
Sakura fue al aeropuerto para despedirse de Shaoran. El dÃ­a siguiente, Sakura fue a casa de Tomoyo para que se pusieran de acuerdo para ir a ver los planetas.  
  
  
  
DespuÃ©s de que Serena derrota a Sailor Galaxia, todas las semillas estelares regresan a ser humanos, ahora, Serena y sus amigos van a ir al parque en donde van a ver la alineaciÃ³n de los planetas.  
  
  
  
Takato, Henry, y Rika tambiÃ©n se estÃ¡n poniendo de acuerdo para ir a ver la alineaciÃ³n de los planetas.(En este fanfic no existen los devas)  
  
  
  
********EN EL PARQUE PINGÃœINO******  
  
***En el Ã¡rea donde estaban Ranma y compaÃ±Ã­a***  
  
âˆ' Â¿No es emocionante?âˆ' preguntÃ³ Ranma â™‚ con emociÃ³n.  
  
âˆ' Si, es la Ãºnica oportunidad de ver estoâˆ' Dijo Akane con mucha emociÃ³n.  
  
âˆ' Al fin estoy con Akaneâˆ' PensÃ³ Ryoga.  
  
âˆ' Â¿Quieres uno de mis panes Japoneses, Ranma?âˆ' Le grito a lo lejos Ukio a Ranma â™‚.  
  
âˆ' Si, por favor, Ukioâˆ' Le respondiÃ³ Ranma con una sonrisa.  
  
âˆ' Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?!!!!âˆ' Dijo Shampoo a lo lejos.  
  
âˆ' Ranma, Â¿No quieres Tallarines?âˆ' Le dijo Shampoo a Ranma.  
  
âˆ'Claro que no, Ranma va a comer mi comidaâˆ' Dijo Kodachi con enojo.  
  
DespuÃ©s de eso, todas ellas se empezaron a pelear.  
  
âˆ'Ya dejen de pelearâˆ' Dijo Kuno gritÃ¡ndoles a Kodachi, Shampoo y a Ukio.  
  
âˆ' Tu no te metas, hermanoâˆ' dijo Kodachi, agarrando a Kuno con uno de los listones de gimnasia rÃ­tmica de combate, azotÃ¡ndolo de un lado a otro.  
  
âˆ'Ya dejen de pelear, el dueÃ±o del parque va a decir unas palabrasâˆ' Dijo Ranma â™‚.  
  
âˆ'Esta bien Ranmaâˆ' Dijeron Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukio.  
  
âˆ'En 1 minuto se podrÃ¡ ver la alineaciÃ³n total de los planetasâˆ' dijo el dueÃ±o del parque.  
  
  
  
***Un minuto despuÃ©s***  
  
âˆ'Ahora vean por los telescopiosâˆ' dijo el dueÃ±o el parque.  
  
En ese momento, todo brillo dejando ciegos a la gente por un momento. Pero Ranma â™‚ pudo distinguir que desde el rallo de luz, bajo como una nave en forma de media luna y aterrizo en un volcÃ¡n. Cuando alfin Ranma â™‚ recupero la vista, no estaba ninguno de sus amigos!!!  
  
  
  
âˆ'Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡n todos?!!!!âˆ' dijo Ranma â™‚ con mucha desesperaciÃ³n.  
  
DespuÃ©s de eso, Ranma notÃ³ que alguien lloraba, fue a ver que pasaba, y noto que era una muchacha que tenia dos colitas de caballo de pelo gÃ¼ero, la que estaba llorando.  
  
âˆ'Â¿QuÃ© te pasa?âˆ' le pregunto Ranma.  
  
âˆ'Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ ToDaS MiS AmIgAs DeSaPaReCiErOn!!!!!!âˆ' dijo ella llorando.  
  
âˆ'Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Deja de llorar!!!âˆ' Dijo Ranma desesperado.  
  
âˆ'Esta bien, pero no me gritesâˆ' Dijo ella con voz de triste.  
  
âˆ'Â¿Por quÃ© estabas llorando?âˆ' le pregunto Ranma a la muchacha.  
  
âˆ'Esque, despuÃ©s de que brillo todo el lugar, mis amigas y amigos no estabanâˆ' Le respondiÃ³ esa niÃ±a.  
  
âˆ'A mi tambiÃ©n me paso lo mismoâˆ' Le dijo Ranma.  
  
âˆ'Â¿QuÃ© les habrÃ¡ pasado?âˆ' Le pregunto a Ranma.  
  
âˆ'No lo se, por cierto, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto.âˆ'Le dijo Ranma a ella.  
  
âˆ'El mÃ­o es Serena, Serena Tsukino, mucho gustoâˆ' Le dijo ella a Ranma.  
  
âˆ'Entonces 2 elegidos se han reunidoâˆ' Dijo una voz de un hombre que era idÃ©ntico a Shaoran de Card Captor Sakura, solo que tenia los ojos rojos, y una marca de media luna en la frente igual a la de Sailor Moon en negro y al revez y no tenia el traje en color verde, lo tenia en color azul.  
  
âˆ'Â¿QuiÃ©n eres tu?âˆ' Le pregunto Serena a el.  
  
âˆ'Mi nombre es Giga TritÃ³n, uno de los 44 Gigasâˆ' Dijo el.  
  
âˆ'Â¿Cuarenta y cuatro?âˆ' pregunto Ranma.  
  
âˆ'Exactoâˆ' respondiÃ³ TritÃ³n.  
  
âˆ'Ya vasta de platica, Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡MORIRAN!!!!âˆ' Grito TritÃ³n sacando un talismÃ¡n de su bolsillo. PoniÃ©ndolo verticalmente y su espada detrÃ¡s de el talismÃ¡n.  
  
âˆ' Â¡Â¡Â¡DragÃ³n de agua, atÃ¡calos!!!âˆ'Dijo TritÃ³n mientras salÃ­a un dragÃ³n de agua gigante del talismÃ¡n.  
  
âˆ'Â¡Â¡Â¡CUIDADO!!! âˆ'Le grito Ranma a Serena, empujÃ¡ndola para que no le diera. Pero el dragÃ³n de agua le dio a Ranma en la espalda. Â¡Â¡Â¡ Y ERA AGUA FRIA!!!  
  
Ranma â™€ (MUJER) se fue corriendo a un lugar donde hubiera agua caliente.  
  
âˆ'Â¡Â¡Ranma!!âˆ'grito Serena.  
  
âˆ'No te permitirÃ© que sigas lastimando a mi amigoâˆ' Le dijo Serena a Giga TritÃ³n.  
  
âˆ'Â¡Â¡Â¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!!!, Â¡Â¡Â¡TRANSFORMACION!!!âˆ' grito Serena mientras ponÃ­a sus manos agarrando el broche de su blusa.  
  
Serena se transformo en Sailor Moon.  
  
âˆ'Yo no permitirÃ© que ustedes los Gigas acaben con nuestro mundo, Yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la Justicia, Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.âˆ'Dijo Serena.  
  
En eso llega Ranma â™‚ transformado en Hombre y dice âˆ'Â¿Serena?âˆ' viendo a Sailor Moon.  
  
âˆ'DespuÃ©s te explicoâˆ' le dijo Serena a Ranma.  
  
âˆ'Â¡Â¡Â¡POR EL PODER DEL CENTRO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA, TRANSFORMATE!!!âˆ'Grito Serena apuntando con su centro hacia Giga TritÃ³n lanzando un rayo de luz hacia el.  
  
Pero Giga TritÃ³n lo esquivo, desapareciendo el grito âˆ'regresareâˆ'.  
  
DespuÃ©s de la batalla Serena le explico a Ranma que ella era una Sailor Scout, y Ranma lo tomo bien.  
  
âˆ'Ya es muy tarde, nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados, mejor nos vemos maÃ±ana, Â¿no?âˆ' Le dijo Ranma a Serena mientras que iban platicando por la calle.  
  
âˆ'Esta bien Ranmaâˆ'le respondiÃ³ Serena a Ranma.  
  
Y asÃ­ Ranma llevo a Serena a su casa para que descansara, y despuÃ©s se dirigiÃ³ a la casa de el. Y asÃ­ comienza nuestra aventura.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Les gusto? Bueno prÃ³ximamente estarÃ¡ el siguiente capitulo, no olviden dejar su review y si pueden mÃ¡ndenme un mail a ricardo_clow@hotmail.com hasta entonces.  
  
Atte.  
  
Goten-saotome. 


	2. Bye Bye Sailor Moon

CHAPTER 2  
  
Bye Bye Sailor Moon  
  
En el capitulo anterior, Serena se transformo en sailor moon para derrotar Tritón, uno de los Gigas, pero Tritón lo logro esquivar, después de eso, Ranma le dijo a Serena que ya era muy tarde y que sus padres estarían muy preocupados por ella , Serena hizo caso y se fue a su casa.  
  
***El mismo día mientras que Ranma llego a su casa***  
  
−Hola Ranma, ¿cómo les fue en el eclipse?− pregunto Kasumi sonriendo.  
  
−Bi...bi...bien− dijo Ranma con miedo, porque si descubría que Akane no estaba ,lo matarían.  
  
−Ranma ¿ donde esta Akane?− pregunto Soun muy preocupado porque no la veía por ningún lado.  
  
Ranma le respondió  
  
−Pues...−  
  
El le contó todo a Soun, la batalla, la desaparición de Akane y todos los demás. Soun se sorprendió mucho y grito.  
  
−¡¿QUEEE?!, COMO QUE Akane desapareció−  
  
−Descuide, yo encontrare a Akane, pero ya es muy tarde, y mañana empieza el nuevo Ciclo escolar−Dijo Ranma.  
  
****Agosto 22, Jueves****  
  
Ranma llegó a u alón de clases como un día normal, todos se preguntaban donde se encontraba Akane, Ranma se veía muy preocupado por ella. Después de un rato, llego el Director y dijo:  
  
−Hoy les tengo una buena noticia−  
  
−¿Cuál será?− Se pregunta Ranma en su mente.  
  
−Desde el día de hoy, van a tener una nueva compañera, por favor, denle una buena bienvenida−  
  
En eso, entro una muchacha de cabello rubio usado en dos colas de caballo muy largas y dijo:  
  
− Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto−  
  
−Es HERMOSA− Gritaron todos los compañeros de Ranma.  
  
Ranma se sorprendió muchísimo al verla y pensó:  
  
−Es la misma persona que me ayudo, es Serena, Sailor Moon−  
  
Serena tampoco se veía muy feliz que digamos  
  
−Por favor, siéntate por hoy en la silla de Akane, cuando venga, te pondremos una silla a ti−Dijo el director.  
  
−Esta bien−Respondió Serena.  
  
En eso, Serena se fue caminando a la silla, mientras que todos se le quedaban viendo.  
  
−Hola Ranma, ¿Cómo estas?− Pregunto Serena, muy triste.  
  
−Muy preocupado por mis amigos−respondió.  
  
Después de eso, tomaron sus clases, y fue hora del receso. Ranma y Serena se juntaron para desayunar.  
  
−¿Y que le paso a tus amigos?-Pregunto Ranma  
  
Lo que paso fue esto El día de ayer (recuerdo)  
  
−Serena, no estés jugando− dijo Rey, porque Serena estaba jugando con un balón.  
  
−Si Serena, esto es importante− dijo Mina.  
  
Hola dijo el director (en el tiempo actual)  
  
−Ranma y Serena, alguien les dejo esta tarjeta con un dibujo de una luna−  
  
−Muchas gracias director− dijo Serena.  
  
−!!!CUIDADO¡¡¡− le grito Ranma a Serena.  
  
− Una cosa mas Señorita Serena, en la escuela Furincan no se permite el pelo tan largo− dijo el director con las maquinas para cortar el pelo.  
  
Después Ranma lo golpeo con los dos pies en la cara.  
  
−Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con el director, es muy engañoso− Le dijo Ranma a Serena.  
  
−Gracias, que te parece si leemos la tarjeta− Le dijo Serena a Ranma.  
  
− OK− dijo Ranma  
  
Ellos abrieron la tarjeta... y todo se puso negro.  
  
−¿Qué esta pasando?!!− Grito Serena desesperadamente.  
  
−No lo seee!!!- Dijo Ranma.  
  
− De pronto, toda esa sombra se junto y se convirtió en un humano completamente oscuro, como una sombra viviente.  
  
−Triton me a enviado a destruirlos, mi nombre es Shadow− dijo esa sombra, mientras se dirigía a ellos.  
  
− Serena, rápido, transfórmate en Sailor Moon, mientras que yo lo distraigo− le grito Ranma a Serena mientras corría hacia Shadow.  
  
− Si− respondió Serena mientras agarraba el broche de corazón y luna.  
  
− ETERNAL SAILOR MOON, TRANSFORMACION−Grito Serena, y se transformo en Sailor Moon.  
  
Ranma golpeaba a Shadow pero era como si no tuviera un cuerpo sólido, ningún ataque o dañaba.  
  
−Por el poder del cetro de la luna. Transfórmate− Grito Serena, para transformarlo, pero Shadow lo esquivo y dijo:  
  
− Este es el ataque que casi mata a mi amo Triton−  
  
En eso Shadow se acerco rápidamente a Serena, y agarro el broche de Luna y Corazón.  
  
−¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO??¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!, ¡¡¡Ranma Ayúdame!!!− gritó Serena desesperadamente.  
  
−¡¡¡SERENA!!!− Gritó Ranma.  
  
Shadow le arrancó el broche y a Serena se le desapareció el traje de Sailor Moon quedándose con el uniforme del colegio.  
  
Shadow dijo con una voz antipática  
  
−Ya tengo la llave principal del "Cofre de Pandora" , muchas gracias−  
  
Shadow desapareció dejando la carta ahí, Ranma tomó la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta.  
  
Estimados enemigos: Mi nombre es Triton, uno de los Gigas, les mando esta carta para decirles que todos sus amigos se han transformado en un Giga, como yo, así que no se preocupen buscándolos todo el día, porque se han transformado en sus enemigos.  
  
ATTE: Tritón  
  
Serena se desmayó porque necesitaba la energía que le brindaba el broche.  
  
* 5 minutos después *  
  
Serena se despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela Furincan, ella estaba tapada con una manta blanca, a su derecha una ventana que miraba hacia el campo de fútbol, y a su izquierda, un buró con una jarra de agua encima.  
  
Ranma estaba sentado en una silla y le dijo a Serena.  
  
−¿ Ya te encuentras mejor Serena?−  
  
−Si Ranma, pero me pregunto, ¿para que abra querido mi broche?−  
  
−No lo se, pero menciono algo sobre un cofre−  
  
−Si, pero ahora, ¿como podré transformarme en Sailor moon?−  
  
−No lo se Serena, pero veras que encontraremos un modo−  
  
−Eso espero−  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
///////////////////////////////////////−−OWARI−−\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\  
  
¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?, ya se que me tarde mucho en subirlo, pero valió la pena esperar.  
  
En lo personal a mi me gustó mucho.  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capitulo: "El Cofre de Pandora".  
  
Otra cosa, en siguientes capítulos van a salir Trunks y Yamatto / Matt.  
  
Bueno, hasta la próxima!!!  
  
ATTE:  
  
Goten Saotome. 


End file.
